


Pierwszy gips

by Siruwia



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Romance, YunJae
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zdarzyło mi się popełnić YunJae ten jeden, jedyny raz.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pierwszy gips

**Author's Note:**

> Zdarzyło mi się popełnić YunJae ten jeden, jedyny raz.

Chciał mieć to z głowy. Gdy wybiła godzina siedemnasta, dopił kawę i wstając, złapał kluczyki od samochodu. Gdzieś po drodze zarzucił na plecy płaszcz i podniósł kołnierz, w nadziei, że uda mu się uchronić od mroźnego wiatru. Nie nosił szalika, twierdząc, że jest to niepotrzebne, gdy spędza na zewnątrz tylko dziesięć minut dziennie, które wystarcza mu na pokonanie dystansu dzielącego go od samochodu. 

Teraz jednak pierwszy raz zapragnął go posiadać, gdy cały widok przesłonił mu, padający niemal poziomo śnieg, który wkradał mu się za kołnierz i w zetknięciu z gołą, rozgrzaną skórą, wywoływał dreszcze. 

Zamachał rękami, gdy przez nieprzystosowane do pogody buty, po raz kolejny niebezpiecznie się zachwiał. Starając się utrzymać równowagę, na bądź co bądź krótkim dystansie, jak najszybciej przemieścił się w kierunku zatłoczonej galerii handlowej.

Jung Yunho był osobą, która niewiele miała wspólnego ze świętami. Nie interesowała go tradycja, jednak aby uspokoić swoje sumienie, postanowił kupić choinkę. W zasadzie cały ten szał świąteczny trochę go przerażał. Biegające wokół dzieci i goniące je matki, mężowie niosący za nimi zakupy i gigantyczne kolejki. Wszystko to sprawiało, że miał jeszcze mniejszą ochotę na święta. 

Był typowym kawalerem mieszkającym na Manhattanie niedaleko Cantral Parku , który w wieku 25 lat posiadał niemały apartament i wysoką pozycję w firmie. Chłodny, wyrafinowany i doskonale nadający się do prowadzenia interesów. Tym samym spędzający noce samotnie, unikający związków i odpowiedzialności wynikającej z założenia rodziny, która była mu całkowicie zbędna. Można raczej powiedzieć, że przyszłość u boku żony była dla niego czymś, czego nie mógł spełnić. Pociągała go raczej tak zwana płeć brzydka, o czym jednak jego rodzice, żyjący w błogiej nieświadomości w Korei, wiedzieć nie musieli. 

Ich pytania łatwo zbywał, tłumacząc się brakiem czasu i ciągle piętrzącym się na jego biurku, stosem papierów, których nie mógł pozostawić samym sobie.  
Jedyną odskocznię od takiego trybu życia stanowiły piątkowe wieczory, które przeznaczone były na wypad do klubu. Jednak i one skończyły się jakiś czas temu, gdy jego przyjaciel postanowił wrócić na święta do Korei. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego aż trzy miesiące wcześniej.

Westchnął i rozejrzał się wokoło, szukając odpowiedniej alejki i gdy tylko ją namierzył, skierował się do niej szybkim krokiem, strzepując z włosów śnieg. Chciał mieć to za sobą i chociaż jego mieszkanie z pewnością pomieściłoby gigantyczna choinkę, planował kupić nie większą niż metr pięćdziesiąt, zawsze to mniej zachodu ze strojeniem jej. Przez jego głowę przewinęła się nawet myśl, że po prostu postawi drzewko, a cały ten zachód z jego udekorowaniem sobie odpuści. Nie był do tego stworzony. Szybko jednak odgonił tą absurdalną myśl, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w takim wypadku równie dobrze może zrezygnować z zakupu choinki. 

Przeleciał wzrokiem po drzewkach i upatrując sobie w miarę bogate w igły, skierował się w jego stronę.

~*~

Znów to samo. Pogoda była nieustępliwa i po raz kolejny padający bez przerwy śnieg, zasypał wejście do księgarni, które już drugi raz w ciągu dnia trzeba było odśnieżać. Opatulony szalikiem i zaopatrzony w ciepłą czapkę Kim Jaejoong, co chwila pociągał nosem i szybko pozbywał się śniegu z chodnika, aby nie stanowił zagrożenia dla potencjalnych klientów. Głównym jednak celem usunięcia go sprzed księgarni, w której pracował, było otrzymanie pełnej wypłaty. Nie chcąc więc zdenerwować pracodawcy, bez słowa zabierał się do roboty. Gdy tylko skończył, ruszył szybkim krokiem do środka, po to tylko, by zabrać swoje rzeczy. Jego zmiana skończyła się już piętnaście minut temu i modlił się tylko o to, by jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Niestety czekały jeszcze na niego zakupy. Nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się przeżyć na Manhattanie za takie grosze, które dostawał pracując w księgarni. Wynajmował pokój u całkiem miłej, starszej pani, która wprawdzie była trochę przygłucha jednak całkiem często serwowała mu obiady, za co był jej niesamowicie wdzięczny. Cóż pracujący student, muszący utrzymać się z marnej wypłaty, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by samemu zadbać o porządny posiłek.

Pocierając o siebie zmarznięte dłonie, ruszył w kierunku metra, modląc się w duchu, by udało mu się jeszcze znaleźć ładną choinkę w przystępnej cenie. Jego pokój miał ograniczoną ilość miejsca, a przecież nie mógł pozwolić sobie na święta bez choinki. W dodatku jak mógł odmówić sobie dekorowania jej. Na szczęście w Wigilię miał pracować tylko do czternastej, za co dziękował szefowi. Będzie miał czas na przystrojenie drzewka i pomoc starszej pani, z którą zamierzał spędzić wigilijny wieczór. 

Wysiadł z metra i skierował się w stronę galerii handlowej. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka, ściągnął rękawiczki i czapkę, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Ruszył w stronę alejki, w której sprzedawali choinki. Upatrując sobie drzewko wysokie na metr dwadzieścia, od razu podszedł do sprzedawcy z zapytaniem o cenę, która okazała się idealna na jego kieszeń.  
Już wyjmował pieniądze, gdy usłyszał za plecami niski głos.

\- Poproszę tamtą 

Na początku postanowił go zignorować, czekając aż sprzedawca weźmie od niego zapłatę, po którą już wyciągał rękę odpowiadając w tym samym czasie, że drzewko, o które prosiła osoba stojąca za nim, zostało właśnie sprzedane. Jednak gdy usłyszał odpowiedź, a ręka sprzedawcy się cofnęła, nie mógł dłużej pozostać obojętny.

\- Zapłacę dwa razy więcej

Jaejoong uświadomił sobie, że chodzi o jego drzewko gdy usłyszał od sprzedawcy krótkie „Przykro mi, taka praca”. W tym momencie postanowił się odwrócić i tym samym stanął twarzą w klatkę piersiową z mężczyzną, który ośmielił się ukraść JEGO drzewko. 

Zirytowany, że musiał podnieść głowę aby spojrzeć w twarz osobie, która bez skrupułów zabrała mu z przed nosa upatrzoną choinkę, zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

\- Uważasz, że to w porządku? 

Zwrócił się do mężczyzny z wyraźnym żalem w głosie, a jego zagniewaną minę rujnował czerwony od zimna nos. Facet w czarnym, eleganckim płaszczu spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i tylko odebrał od sprzedawcy resztę, kierując się razem z nim, by zapakować drzewko.

\- Hej! Mówię do ciebie! 

Jaejoong ruszył za nim, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i gniotąc przy tym pieniądze, którymi miał zapłacić za wymarzoną choinkę. Mężczyzna tylko obrzucił go przelotnym spojrzeniem i zignorował, dalej kierując się za sprzedawcą. Student jednak nie był jednym z tych, którzy sobie odpuszczają i wyciągnął rękę, by złapać mężczyznę za ramię i zmusić do zatrzymania się. 

\- Czego chcesz dzieciaku? 

Yunho spojrzał z poirytowaniem na chłopaka, który nie chciał dać mu spokoju i oceniając go na nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat, postanowił, że nie ma sensu zwracać się do niego kulturalnie. Wyglądał na takiego, który mimo wszystko sobie nie odpuści. 

Jaejoong otworzył swoje oczy jeszcze bardziej, jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe i spojrzał na mężczyznę w zdziwieniu. Wiedział, że wygląda młodo, ale bez przesady. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i oczekiwał od innych szacunku, nawet jeśli jego czerwony nos sprawiał, że wyglądał mniej dojrzale niż zwykle.

\- Trochę szacunku, to, że masz pieniądze nie oznacza, że możesz tak traktować ludzi! Skoro jesteś taki bogaty, dlaczego nie wybierzesz sobie droższego drzewka, a to zostawisz ludziom, których nie stać na podbijanie stawki?

Yunho uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się pod nosem patrząc na zaciętą minę i wielkie oczy wpatrujące się w niego uparcie. Pochylił się do przodu i odpowiedział, obserwując jak szczęka chłopaka zaciska się ze złości.

\- Bo to mi się podoba

Jaejoong czuł, że gotuje się w środku. Postanowił jednak do sprawy podejść spokojnie. Naprawdę podobała mu się ta choinka, a wiedział, że nie ma dużego wyboru i jest ograniczony ceną. Odetchnął głęboko i postarał się trochę rozluźnić.

\- Posłuchaj, może da się to jakoś załatwić? Naprawdę zależy mi na tej choince.

Zapytał, siląc się na uśmiech, niepewny, ale jednak. Yunho spojrzał na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się chwilę. Po chwili uśmiechnął się jednak, wpadając na idealne rozwiązanie.

~*~

\- Co to?

Yunho podniósł wzrok znad jakiejś umowy i spojrzał na prezent. Był zapakowany w ładny, czerwony papier i przewiązany czarną wstążką. 

\- Otwórz, trochę spóźniony, ale lepiej taki niż żaden 

Zachęcił go szerokim uśmiechem, którym ukrył swoje zawstydzenie. Była już prawie połowa stycznia, pogoda jednak wciąż niezmienna. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba 

Dodał po chwili przyglądając się jak Yunho rozpakowuje prezent. 

\- Szalik? 

Yunho spojrzał w górę tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak szalik znika z jego rąk i zostaje owinięty wokół jego szyi. Długi, ciepły, czarno-szary. W ślad za nim poszło ramię i ciepłe usta wylądowały na jego wargach.

\- Wesołych Świąt 

Yunho zaśmiał się i prychnął pod nosem, kładąc władczo dłoń na biodrze stojącego przy nim Jaejoonga. 

\- Nie mam nic dla ciebie 

Burknął tylko, przyglądając się szalikowi z uśmiechem. 

\- Ja już dostałem od ciebie prezent

Odparł Jaejoong, machając mu przed oczami zagipsowaną ręką.

\- Głupek, jak ściągną ci gips, zabiorę cię w jakieś ciepłe miejsce i wszystko ci wynagrodzę

Powiedział Yunho i pociągnął chłopaka na swoje kolana, chowając nos w jego szyi i wdychając jego zapach. 

\- Musisz mi najpierw zapewnić porządne ubezpieczenie

Zaśmiał się Jaejoong, skupiając się już zupełnie na ustach błądzących po jego szyi.

~*~

Jaejoong wszedł niepewnie do apartamentu Yunho, ściągając powoli swoją czerwoną czapkę i rozglądając się dookoła, postawił drzewko koło drzwi. Zerknął spod swojej grzywki na mężczyznę, który właśnie ściągał płaszcz i postanowił pójść w jego ślady. Ściągnął plecak i zaczął rozpinać kurtkę. 

W czterech ścianach mężczyzna wydawał się mieć więcej manier, bo gdy tylko Jaejoong schował swój szalik w rękaw, jego kurtka znalazła się w dłoni Yunho i chwilę później zawisła na wieszaku.

\- Napijesz się czegoś?

Zapytał uprzejmie Yunho, a chłopak chowając dłonie w wielką kieszeń na środku swojej bluzy, skierował się za nim do kuchni.

\- Herbaty? Gdzie chcesz postawić choinkę?

Jaejoong postanowił nie tracić czasu i postanowił przejść do sedna sprawy. Mężczyzna zaproponował mu, że odda upatrzoną przez niego choinkę, jeżeli ten zgodzi się udekorować jego drzewko. Jaejoong oczywiście zgodził się bez wahania i po krótkim przedstawieniu się sobie, spędzili jeszcze ponad godzinę wybierając wszystko to, czym dało się przystroić choinkę i na czym Jaejoong zawiesił wzrok.

Tym oto sposobem znaleźli się właśnie w przestronnym apartamencie Yunho, który gdy tylko postawił na stoliku ciepłe napoje, pomógł chłopakowi ustawić wielką choinkę. Zdecydował się na nią tylko dlatego, bo to nie on będzie musiał ją stroić.  
Usiadł wygodnie na kanapie, wcześniej przynosząc Jaejoongowi drabinę. Rozłożył na stole jakieś umowy, którymi musiał się jeszcze zająć i pozostawił chłopaka samemu sobie, zerkając tylko co jakiś czas. 

Musiał przyznać, że był niczego sobie. Miał ładne, szerokie ramiona, które na pewno były wynikiem ciężkiej pracy na siłowni. Gdy tylko chłopak podnosił wysoko ręce by zawiesić jakąś bombkę, miał okazję zaobserwować także płaski, umięśniony brzuch. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się tego, gdyby miał oceniać na podstawie twarzy chłopaka. 

Oczy miał wielkie, włosy wpadały w odcień kasztana i do tego gładka cera. To wszystko kłóciło się z wysportowanym i umięśnionym ciałem, które skrywał pod ubraniami.

Yunho musiał przyznać przed sobą, że żałuje tego w jakich okolicznościach się poznali, bo gdyby nie to, poderwał by chłopaka.

Z drugiej strony Jaejoong, który zerkał na mężczyznę co jakiś czas, westchnął teraz głęboko i z pewną rezygnacją. W myślach zadawał sobie pytanie, dlaczego zawsze najlepsi faceci okazują się być dupkami. Tak się zagłębił w swoich myślach, że nie poczuł pod stopą spodni, przez które się poślizgnął i z wielkim hukiem spadł z drabiny, po drodze uderzając ręką o stojącą obok sofę. 

Jęknął boleśnie gdy usłyszał chrupot kości i promieniujący ból z ręki i głowy, którą uderzył o parkiet. Zobaczył jeszcze tylko nad sobą przerażoną twarz Yunho, chwilę później tracąc przytomność.

Do otwarcia oczu zmusił go nieprawdopodobny ból ręki. Rozejrzał się, rejestrując swoje położenie. Znajdował się właśnie w samochodzie mężczyzny, który z zaniepokojoną miną wpatrywał się w drogę. Z jego ust wymknął się cichy jęk, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać i zacisnął mocno zęby.

\- Jak dobrze, że się obudziłeś! Zaraz będziemy w szpitalu, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.

Jaejoong tylko kiwnął głową, nie będąc w stanie otworzyć szczęki, którą zaciskał z bólu. Kilka minut później szedł z zarzuconą niezdarnie na ramiona kurtką, prowadzony przez Yunho, który jedną ręką gładził go po plecach. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, mężczyzna kazał mu zaczekać i zniknął mu z oczu. Chwilę później wrócił z lekarzem, który zabrał go ze sobą. Tuż przed zakrętem zobaczył jeszcze zmartwione oczy Yunho, który nerwowo przejechał ręką po włosach i usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł, kładąc sobie na kolanach jego kurtkę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Odwiozę cię do domu

Zaproponował Yunho, gdy po jakimś czasie Jaejoong wrócił z zagipsowaną ręką, a drugą sięgnął po swoją kurtkę.

\- Tak, dali mi środki przeciwbólowe, dzięki.

Yunho widząc jak nieudolnie próbuje zarzucić ją sobie na plecy, zabrał mu kurtkę z dłoni i włożył jego rękę w rękaw. Uważając, by nie sprawić mu bólu zapiął ją powoli do samego końca. 

Westchnął i odruchowo objął go ramieniem, prowadząc do samochodu. Otworzył mu drzwi i pomógł wsiąść do środka. Gdy tylko odpalił samochód usłyszał ciche westchnięcie.

\- Chyba za bardzo naszpikowali mnie tabletkami

Spojrzał na chłopaka, który przymknął i zapadł się w fotel, chowając ręką w kieszeń.

\- Chyba nie będę mógł dokończyć tego co zacząłem. 

Jaejoong zaśmiał się cicho, wyrywając z zamyślenia mężczyznę.

\- Czego? 

Zapytał zupełnie zbity z tropu.

\- Strojenia choinki?

Jaejoong spojrzał na niego unosząc wysoko brwi, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że to jest coś oczywistego. Yunho tylko prychnął pod nosem.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem aż tak bezduszny i kazałbym ci się wspinać na drabinę, z której nawet nie potrafisz korzystać?

Burknął urażony, wywołując u chłopaka rumieńce, które były oznaką zawstydzenia.

\- To nie moja wina! To wszystko przez ciebie...znaczy przez moje spodnie....

Dokończył koślawo, wiedząc, że zrobiłby z siebie idiotę gdyby powiedział, że spadł z drabiny, bo to Yunho zaprzątał mu głowę.

\- Zdecyduj się w końcu czy to przeze mnie czy przez spodnie.

Yunho zaśmiał się pod nosem, obserwując jak chłopak zapada się w fotel. Chwilę później zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

\- A jeżeli powiem, ze prze ciebie, to co z tym zrobisz?

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

\- To będę musiał ci to jakoś wynagrodzić.

Jaejoong zerknął na niego z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku i odsunął grzywkę lecącą mu do oczu.

\- Ktoś będzie musiał udekorować moją choinkę

Powiedział po chwili namysłu. Yunho zamyślił się chwilę, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

\- Najpierw choinka, później kolacja. Co ty na to?

\- Zgoda

~*~

\- Jae? Jesteś?

Yunho zamknął za sobą drzwi nogą i postawił pudło na ziemi. Z kuchni dobiegły go odgłosy naczyń i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Głupio mu było, że nic nie kupił swojemu kochankowi, dlatego następnego dnia po pracy postanowił znaleźć coś odpowiedniego. 

Gdy tylko Jaejoong otworzył pudło i wyciągnął z niego swój prezent, Yunho wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Wielki oczy spojrzały na niego, a na ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który zaraz zniknął.

\- Wiesz, naprawdę mi się podoba, jest słodki, ale nie za bardzo mogę trzymać u siebie zwierzęta

Jaejoong spojrzał zmartwiony na kota, którego położył sobie na kolanach, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Yunho. Zrobił dziwną minę i westchnął.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał go oddać

Dodał, głaszcząc delikatnie miękkie futerko. Yunho kucnął przy jego nogach i podrapał zwierzaka za uchem. 

\- Możemy to rozwiązać inaczej, co powiesz na to, żeby on został tutaj? 

\- To jest on? 

Zapytał Jaejoong, zupełnie ignorując dalszą część pytania. 

\- Tak Jae, to jest on. Więc jak? Tylko musisz spełnić jeden warunek.

\- Jaki? 

Jaejoong oderwał wzrok od kota i podniósł głowę, wpatrując się z oczekiwaniem w oczy swojego kochanka.

\- Musiałbyś tu zostać razem z nim, w końcu to twój prezent

Yunho wzruszył ramionami jak gdyby nigdy nic i podparł się łokciem o sofę.

\- Miałbym zostawić staruszkę samą? 

Zapytał Jaejoong poważnie zmartwionym głosem i Yunho zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to jest rzeczywiście jedyna rzecz o jaką się martwi. Odchrząknął i wstał, kierując się powoli do kuchni.

\- Myślę, że może znaleźć na twoje miejsce kogoś innego chyba, że wolisz bym ja to zrobił?

Zapytał, przeciągając się i zerkając przez ramię z niewinną miną. 

\- Mogę wziąć ze sobą choinkę?

\- Jeszcze nie wyrzuciłeś tego straszydła?

Yunho spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i jednocześnie w szoku, że ta choinka tyle przetrwała. Osobiście nie chciałby jej nikomu pokazywać, ale Jaejoong uważał, że jest urocza. Sam nie wiedział co uroczego było, w czymś tak paskudnym. Wspominał mu przecież, że ma zero talentu do takich rzeczy. Nie skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że ładniej wyglądałaby choinka obrzucona papierem toaletowym.

\- To dzięki niej jesteśmy razem

Jaejoong naburmuszył się i zarumienił, tuląc do siebie kota, przy czym wyglądał niesamowicie uroczo. 

\- Nie. Jesteśmy razem tylko dlatego, że cię wtedy pocałowałem, bo powiedziałeś, że wcale nie jest brzydka.

\- Bo nie jest!

Yunho skrzywił się udając, że przyjął do wiadomości i podszedł do chłopaka. 

\- Nie umiesz kłamać, ale to dobrze. Przynajmniej jak mnie zdradzisz, to będę wiedział, a po to brzydactwo pojedziemy jak tylko zdejmą ci gips.

Powiedział Yunho i pochylił się, składając na pełnych ustach namiętny pocałunek.

\- Dopiero wtedy dowiesz się, jak to naprawdę jest być moim facetem


End file.
